List of Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad episodes
Below is the list of episodes of Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. Like the 20th Fantasy Hero Legion series, The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana, the episodes referred here as "Chronicles". Episodes *First Chronicle: Crisis-Beginning (11/16/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireCrisisBeginning ***The entire Okada City is in a crisis when the evil Crescent Vampires attacked the city. But the crisis spreaded also in several parts of the country. *Chronicle 02: Declaration-National Emergency (11/17/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireStateOfNationalEmergency ***Because the crisis happened in Okada City was continuously spreading the entire country, Pres. Yoshinori Miyazono declared a State Of National Emergency in the country. *Chronicle 03: Assemble-Vampire Squad (11/18/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireAssembleVampireSquad ***Pres. Miyazono recruited eight people, including his daughter, Anaira Miyazono, to become the members of Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 04: Alert-Vampire Attack (11/19/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireAlertVampireAttack ***A new vampire attack was happened in Fukuzawa City. Because of this, Anaira and the Vampire Squad went there to save the city. *Chronicle 05: Accomplishment-Unexpected Warrior (11/20/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireUnexpectedWarrior ***The Vampire Squad did an accomplishment on their mission in Hanazawa City. But an unexpected warrior came and attacked the Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 06: Trouble-Attack (11/23/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireTroubleAttack ***A trouble happened in Kanzaki City as the Crescenet Vampires attacked there. During the battle between Vampire Squad and Crescent Vampires, Vampire Justice came and attacked Anaira. *Chronicle 07: Vampire Justice-True Identity (11/24/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireStephYamut ***Anaira found out that Vampire Justice is none other than Steph Yamut, an undercover agent of North Chevronian Police-CIA Unit. *Chronicle 08: Confrontation-Dark Past (11/25/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireConfrontation ***Anaira and Steph had a confrontation to each other. But they were stopped by Kazumi. Meanwhile, Steph told to Kazumi about her dark past during her childhood. *Chronicle 09: Danger-Forced Rivals (11/26/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireForcedRivals ***The Vampire Squad, along with Steph, went to Hachiman Prefecture to solve the vampire attack. But during the battle, one of the Crescent Vampires forced Anaira and Steph to become rivals again. *Chronicle 10: New Vampire Case-Investigation (11/27/2015) **Official Hashtag: #VampireInvestigation ***A new vampire case happened in Muraoka Prefecture as the Crescent Vampires killed many people there. Meanwhile, Anaira and Steph discovered something about the vampire case. *Chronicle 11: Mystery-Unlock (11/30/2015) #VampireMysteryUnlock **Anaira and Steph unlocked the mystery about the vampire case in Muraoka Prefecture. *Chronicle 12: Breakdancers-Rumor (12/01/2015) #VampireBreakdancers **The Vampire Squad had a mission on Matsuda City where a vampire attack made by the Crescent Vampires happened. Meanwhile, they met a group of breakdancers which is said to believe that they were also the members of Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 13: Alliance-Trust (12/02/2015) #VampireAllianceTrust **The breakdancers of Matsuda City agreed to have an alliance with the Vampire Squad, but they were also agreed to keep their ultimate secret as a symbol of trust. *Chronicle 14: Mission-First Encounter (12/03/2015) #VampireFirstEncounter **Another vampire attack was happened in Mochida Prefecture, and the Vampire Squad went there to accomplish their mission. Meanwhile, they will encounter Vampire Lord Kratos for the first time. *Chronicle 15: Truth-Identity (12/04/2015) #VampireTruthIdentity **Steph discovered about the breakdancers of Matsuda City as the West and East Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 16: West Vampire Squad-East Vampire Squad (12/07/2015) #VampireWestEastVampireSquad **The breakdancers of Matsuda City helped the Vampire Squad to fight against Crescent Vampires as the West and East Vampire Squad respectively. *Chronicle 17: North and South-West and East (12/08/2015) #VampireSquadShowdown **The North and South Vampire Squad faced the West and East Vampire Squad in a battle showdown. Meanwhile, Steph faced Raia in Okada City. *Chronicle 18: Vampire Squad-Unity (12/09/2015) #VampireSquadUnite **The Vampire Squad united as one to fight against Raia, the true culprit behind the conflict of the North and South Vampire Squad and West and East Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 19: Cause-Effect (12/10/2015) #VampireCauseEffect **The Crescent Vampires started started to infect the vampire virus in the community of Masada City, that will bring an outbreak as an effect. *Chronicle 20: Virus-Epidemic (12/11/2015) #VampireEpidemicAlert **The vampire virus continues to spread from Masada City until it reaches to its neighboring cities. Meanwhile, the Vampire Squad had to plan to destroy the vampire virus immediately. *Chronicle 21: Dragon Wizards-Orthodox Chasers (12/14/2015) #VampireDWFChaserGP **The Vampire Squad went to Haruo City to accomplish their mission there where an unknown vampire attack was happened there. In the course of time, they will met the Dragon Wizards, who were there to fight against the Beast Wizards, and the Orthodox Chasers, who were accidentally came in there. *Chronicle 22: Conflict-Reason (12/15/2015) #VampireConflictReason **The Vampire Squad and the Orthodox Chasers had a conflict with each other. But Anaira Hanazawa, the leader of the Dragon Wizards, asked them about of their conflict. *Chronicle 23: Battle-Reconciliation (12/16/2015) #VampireBattleReconciliation **The Vampire Squad and the Orthodox Chasers had a reconciliation after they had a conflict. Meanwhile, the Vampire Squad, Orthodox Chasers, and Dragon Wizards faced the Vampire Wizards in the Port of Haruo. *Chronicle 24: Problem-Solution (12/17/2015) #VampireProblemSolution **The Vampire Squad, Orthodox Chasers, and Dragon Wizards had a problem while fighting against the Vampire Wizards. But, they found the solution in order to defeat them. *Chronicle 25: Triple Team-Up-Triple Victory (12/18/2015) #VampireTripleVictory **Despite of their almost defeat, the Vampire Squad, Dragon Wizards and the Orthodox Chasers joint force to defeat the Vampire Wizards. *Chronicle 26: Vampire Case-Mystery QR Cards (12/21/2015) #VampireMysteryQRCards **A new vampire case was happened in Mochida City. During the investigation, Anaira discovered a new set of QR Cards in a treasure chest. *Chronicle 27: New QR Cards-Unlock (12/22/2015) #VampireUnlockingQRCards **Anaira unlocked the power of the new set of QR cards. Meanwhile, the Crescent Vampires attacked the Moritaka Prefecture, and the Vampire Squad came there to defeat them. *Chronicle 28: Vampire Squad-Upgrade (12/23/2015) #VampireUpgrade **The Vampire Squad had a struggle to defeat the Crescent Vampires. But Anaira had a solution -- using Rage Fang QR Cards to transform into Vampire Squad Rage Fang Form. *Chronicle 29: Christmas Eve-Another Vampire Clash (12/24/2015) #VampireChristmasEveAttack **Another vampire attack was happened in Nomura City in the Christmas Eve. But the Vampire Squad faced the Crescent Vampires in order to save the city. *Chronicle 30: Christmas Day-Celebration (12/25/2015) #VampireChristmasDay **The Vampire Squad and the Crescent Vampires had a ceasefire on Christmas Day to celebrate the holiday season. *Chronicle 31: Blast-Suffered (12/28/2015) #VampireOkadaCityBlast **A blast was happened in Okada City when the Crescent Vampires attacked an abandoned building that caused a blast. *Chronicle 32: Evacuation-Crisis (12/29/2015) #VampireEvacuationCrisis **The crisis in Okada City continues as the evacuees getting expanded in the evacuation center. Meanwhile, Anaira and Steph continued facing the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 33: Anaira-Kratos (12/30/2015) #VampireAnairaVSKratos **As the face off in Okada City continues, Anaira faced Vampire Lord Kratos for the first time. *Chronicle 34: New Year's Eve-Wish (12/31/2015) #VampireNewYearsEve **The Vampire Squad wished that there will be peace on Okada City and on entire country in 2016. *Chronicle 35: New Year-New Conflict (01/01/2016) #VampireNewConflict2016 **A new conflict was happened in the first day of 2016 as the Crescent Vampires continue to wreak havoc in the country. *Chronicle 36: Problems-Great Solution (01/04/2016) #VampireGreatSolution **Anaira and Steph had a solution to end the crisis happened in Okada City. *Chronicle 37: Unknown QR Cards-Another Conflict (01/05/2016) #VampireUnknownQRCards **In an unknown surprise, Anaira discovered an unknown QR cards inside the hidden chest. *Chronicle 38: Unlock-Super Fang (01/06/2016) #VampireSuperFangForm **The North Vampire Squad unlocked the power of Super Fang QR Cards to use in another battle against the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 39: Misunderstanding-Critical (01/07/2016) #VampireMisunderstandingCritical **Anaira and Steph had a misunderstanding with each other. Meanwhile, the entire Kusaka City is in critical status as the Crescent Vampires attacked there. *Chronicle 40: Reconciliation-No More? (01/08/2016) #VampireNoMoreReconciliation **The misunderstanding gap between Anaira and Steph gets wider as Steph planned to abduct Kazumi. *Chronicle 41: Awakened-Truth (01/11/2016) #VampireAwakenedByTheTruth **Steph was finally awakened by the truth as Kazumi told to her that she was hypnotized by the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 42: Reconciliation-Once Again (01/12/2016) #VampireReconciliatedAgain **Anaira and Steph finally reconciliated once again after their second misunderstanding. *Chronicle 43: Battle-Accomplishment (01/13/2016) #VampireBattleAccomplishment **The crisis in Kusaka City has finally ended after the Vampire Squad defeated the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 44: Trial-Failure (01/14/2016) #VampireTrials **Anaira faced and failed in a trial of her life, and she didn't know how to face this. *Chronicle 45: Ultimate Key-Success (01/15/2016) #VampireKeyToSuccess **By the help of Steph, Anaira found a key in order to achieve a trial. *Chronicle 46: Raia-Mishap (01/18/2016) #VampireRaiasMishap **Because of her defeat against Anaira, Raia seriously affected her body because of her injury. *Chronicle 47: Death-Resurrection (01/19/2016) #VampireRaiasDeathAndResurrection **Raia died because of her infections in her injury, but she was revived by Vampire Lord Kratos. *Chronicle 48: Burden-Regret (01/20/2016) #VampireBurdenRegret **Raia regreted her death, and as part of her second life, she and other Crescent Vampires attacked Kawaguchi Prefecture. *Chronicle 49: Kawaguchi Prefecture-Another Disaster (01/21/2016) #VampireAnotherDisaster **As the Crescent Vampires attacked Kawaguchi Prefecture, the people in the said prefecture cried and weeped because of the disaster made by the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 50: Rescue-Rampant (01/22/2016) #VampireRampantFangForm **The Crescent Vampires continue attacking the Kawaguchi Prefecture, but they were defeated by the Vampire Squad using the Rampant Fang Form. *Chronicle 51: Misunderstanding-Conflict (01/25/2016) #VampireSouthEastConflict **The South and East Vampire Squad had a misunderstanding with each other that resulted in a conflict. *Chronicle 52: Solution-Conflict (01/26/2016) #VampireConflictSolution **The North and West Vampire Squad had a solution to end the conflict between South and East Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 53: Boastful-Revenge (01/27/2016) #VampireBoastfulRevenge **In the second time around, Raia faced Anaira once again in a one-on-one match. *Chronicle 54: Desperation-Attack (01/28/2016) #VampireDesperationAttack **Kratos desperately attacked Anaira and Steph during the vampire attack in Matsuo City. *Chronicle 55: Threat-Frustration (01/28/2016) #VampireThreatFrustration **After his recent fight against Anaira and Steph, Kratos frustrated to send his threat against Pres. Miyazono and his family. *Chronicle 56: Second Threat-Reality (02/01/2016) #VampireSecondThreat **Kratos' second threat came true as he summoned his Crescent Vampires to the Imperial Kingdom where Pres. Miyazono lives there. *Chronicle 57: Attack-Protect (02/02/2016) #VampireAttackProtect **As the Crescent Vampires attacked in the Imperial Kingdom, Anaira protected Pres. Miyazono and fought against the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 58: Raijin-Nailea (02/03/2016) #VampireRaijinNailea **During the tension happened in Imperial Kingdom, the two vampire gods, Raijin and Nailea, came in to help the Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 59: Vampire Gods-Rescue (02/04/2016) #VampireGodsToTheRescue **The Vampire Gods helped the people in Katsumura City during the vampire attack. *Chronicle 60: Ultimate Fang-Ultimate Form (02/05/2016) #VampireUltimateFang **Raijin and Nailea gave the Ultimate Fang QR Cards to the North and South Vampire Squad to transform into Ultimate Fang Form. *Chronicle 61: Frustrations-Successful (02/08/2016) #VampireFrustrationsSuccessful **The Vampire Squad faced again the Crescent Vampires, but the Crescent Vampires were frustrated to win the battle. *Chronicle 62: Pres. Miyazono-Revelation (02/09/2016) #VampirePresidentsRevelation **Pres. Miyazono revealed himself as one of the vampire gods. *Chronicle 63: Protest-Setup (02/10/2016) #VampireProtestSetup **Vampire Lord Kratos recruited some people to setup a protest against Pres. Miyazono. *Chronicle 64: Impeachment-Frame Up (02/11/2016) #VampireTheFrameUp **A protest was happened in the Imperial Kingdom in order to impeach Pres. Miyazono. But the Vampire Squad found out that this was just a frame up. *Chronicle 65: Culprit-Battle (02/12/2016) #VampireTheBigCulprit **The Vampire Squad fought the protesters. Meanwhile, Anaira and Steph found out that Vampire Lord Kratos was the culprit behind the protest. *Chronicle 66: New Leader-New Attack (02/15/2016) #VampirePresidentKratos **After Pres. Miyazono was impeached for no reason, Vampire Lord Kratos hailed as the new President of the country. *Chronicle 67: Dictatorship-Great Crisis (02/16/2016) #VampireTheGreatCrisis **President Kratos declares a total control over the country. As a result, the entire country is in a great crisis. *Chronicle 68: Losing Hope-Total Loss (02/17/2016) #VampireTotalLoss **The Vampire Squad was lost against the Crescent Vampires, and they lose their hope to save the country. *Chronicle 69: Vampire Squad-Abduction (02/18/2016) #VampireSquadAbduction **The Vampire Squad was abducted by the Crescent Vampires and sent them in Imperial Kingdom to punish them. *Chronicle 70: Punishment-Willpower (02/19/2016) #VampirePunishmentWillpower **Kratos punished the Vampire Squad, but Anaira had a willpower to fight against him. *Chronicle 71: Sentence-Save (02/22/2016) #VampireAnairasSentence **Anaira was sentenced to death after she fought Kratos. But she was saved by Yoshinori, Raijin and Nailea. *Chronicle 72: Search-Escape (02/23/2016) #VampireSquadsEscape **The Vampire Squad escaped from the Imperial Kingdom as Raijin told them. Meanwhile, Vampire Lord Kratos conduct a search to find the Vampire Squad immediately after they found out that they were missing. *Chronicle 73: Traced-Encounter (02/24/2016) #VampireSquadTraced **The Crescent Vampires traced the exact location of the Vampire Squad. As a result, it ended up in an encounter. *Chronicle 74: Yoshinori-Delta (02/25/2016) #VampireYoshinoriDelta **The battle between the Vampire Squad and Crescent Vampires still continues. Meanwhile, Yoshinori transformed as Delta in order to save the Vampire Squad. *Chronicle 75: Anaira-Final Form (02/26/2016) #Vampire1stVampireOmega **After Yoshinori transformed into Delta, Anaira used the Omega QR Card to transform into 1st Vampire Omega to fight against the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 76: Plan-Rebel (02/29/2016) #VampirePlanToRebel **The Vampire Squad convinced the civilians to join in their alliance to rebel against Vampire Lord Kratos and the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 77: Protest-Attack (03/01/2016) #VampireAllOutProtest **The Vampire Squad, together with the civilians, setup a protest against Vampire Lord Kratos. But the Crescent Vampires went there and attacked the civilians. *Chronicle 78: Rage-Clash (03/02/2016) #VampireRageClash **The clash between the Vampire Squad, Crescent Vampires and the civilians continues as Anaira faced the Crescent Vampires whom attacked the civilians. *Chronicle 79: Standout-Dominate (03/03/2016) #VampireStandoutDominate **Vampire Lord Kratos ordered his Crescent Vampires to arrest Steph and Kazumi, whom currently fighting against Raia and Athena, in order to kill them immediately. *Chronicle 80: Rescue-Death Sentence (03/04/2016) #VampireRescueDeathSentence **After he detained Steph and Kazumi, Vampire Lord Kratos sentenced them to death. But their lives were saved when Anaira came and rescue them. *Chronicle 81: Attack-Confrontation (03/07/2016) #VampireAttackConfrontation **Anaira and Vampire Lord Kratos confronted once again that resulted in another vampire attack. *Chronicle 82: Setup-Getting Worse (03/08/2016) #VampireGettingWorse **The vampire attack gets worse as the Crescent Vampires attacked again in Mochida City. Meanwhile, the Vampire Squad setup a plan to attack the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 83: Desperation-Huge Clash (03/09/2016) #VampireHugeClash **Vampire Lord Kratos desperately attacked the Vampire Squad. But his desperate attack ended up in a huge clash as the rebellious civilians attacked him. *Chronicle 84: Rebellion Plan-Raid (03/10/2016) #VampireGreatRaid **Several rebellious civilians planned to have an another protest against Vampire Lord Kratos. But during their meeting, the Crescent Vampires raided their hideout. *Chronicle 85: Mass Attack-Mass Destruction (03/11/2016) #VampireMassDestruction **Vampire Lord Kratos ordered the Crescent Vampires to attack the entire country which was resulted in a mass destruction. *Chronicle 86: Chaos-Total Destruction (03/14/2016) #VampireChaos **The Crescent Vampires continuously attacked the entire country as part of Vampire Lord Kratos' order. As a result, the whole country is in total destruction. *Chronicle 87: Crisis-National Revolution (03/15/2016) #VampireNationalRevolution **All the people throughout the country were gathered in different parts of the country as Yoshinori declared a National Revolution against Vampire Lord Kratos and the Crescent Vampires. *Chronicle 88: Vampire Rumble-Total Clash (03/16/2016) #VampireGreatRumble **The Vampire Squad were pitted up against the Crescent Vampires in the continuation of National Revolution. *Chronicle 89: Vampire Squad-Vampire Lord Kratos (03/17/2016) #VampireSquadVSKratos **For the last time, the Vampire Squad faced Vampire Lord Kratos in their final battle in the Imperial Kingdom. *Chronicle 90 (FINAL): Victory-New Chapter (03/18/2016) #VampireSquadFinale **Anaira, along with her fellow Vampire Squad members, created a huge power to defeat Vampire Lord Kratos. As a result, Kratos was defeated, all the Crescent Vampires were vanished, and the whole country was finally returned back to normal as it will face its new chapter. Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season